Is someone catching on?
by cod-fish101
Summary: Continuation of A walk in the Park. The CSI's all find out about Mac and Stella, but what should they do?
1. Lindsay's POV

Is someone Catching on?

It was a beautiful day in New York, even though I hadn't been there long I could already see the vast beauty of it as I walked through the streets of New York. It was at that point when I saw the buds just beginning to break out into leaves on the trees, the clear blue sky with the sun shining as if it has never shone before, and when i saw the flowers just beginning to open that I realized how lucky I was, to be alive, to be able to witness something so beautiful as the world.

My thoughts were interupted as my cell phone started ringing, DANNY the caller ID read, I found myself smiling as I answered the phone

"Lindsay, and don't you dare call me Montana, Danny"

"And good morning to you too, LINDSAY"

"where are you?"

"At home, why?"

"Just wondering, so what did you interrupt my walk for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to know if you wanted to grab some dinner later on, but seeing as your so grouchy, I think I may take someone else out instead"

"Don't even think about it messer" I said laughing "Sure, where were you thinking of going?

"There is this place on 21st Street called 'A taste of Italy' and its supposed to be really good, say I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"Sure, that sounds great, see you then"

Right then and there I decided I needed a something to eat, so when I found the nearest restaurant, decorated with plaid curtains and little flower pots outside, I saw the two people that I least expected to see there. Mac and Stella. They were way to close to be just friends, the way her hand clasped onto his as if she never wanted to let go, as if he was the only thing left in the world to be close to and the way he look at her with eyes that are only meant for people you love.

Suddenly it clicked, it all came together. They had been acting weirdly around each other for the past two weeks, and Stella was always giving him a little smile as she walked past, hell, I even saw Mac wink at her. And i was supposed to be a CSI, somebody that looks out for clues and hints, yet I couldn't even see this when it was right in front of my eyes!

I nearly kicked myself for being so stupid, then I thought that I should go inside before one of them looks outside and sees me gawping at them, I was already getting a few strange looks from people. So as I ducked inside, I was praying that the waitress wouldn't lead me right past them. But someone must have been on my side because she lead me around the back and gestured to a table that was near enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough away so they couldn't see me.

In that instance I got a flashback that when I was a little kid I would always put my ear to the salt or pepper shaker to see if I could hear people having a conversation. Because I was always teased by my cousins that all salt and pepper shakers were connected... Then I realized the waitress was talking to me and was looking very bad-tempered

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes "would you like anything to eat or drink?" She said in a very robot-like voice.

"Erm...I'll have a coffee, and i strawberry cheesecake please" I replied

I watched the woman walk away, then I focused on Mac and Stella.

I could hear Mac saying something about using strawberries and champagne, then my conversation with Stella a couple of months ago came into mind, when we were watching the news about a case in Vegas, where a woman had died in a sex slave parlour. Then Stella had mentioned how she liked strawberries and champagne instead of sticking straws up peoples noses and suffocating them.

"Do you think anyone has found out about us yet?" Mac said in his deep voice

"Don't think so, but Lindsay has been giving me weird looks lately" Stella mentioned

Then I heard the three words I needed to confirm everything

"I love you Stel" Mac said gently

"I love you with all my heart and soul Mac Taylor"

Mac just smiled back, knowing that she meant every word of it.

I was just so happy for them, finally together after years of tormenting each other and the lab, when everyone knew that they should be together. I was debating on whether or not to tell Danny, and then I looked at my watch and saw it was 4:00, then i finished my coffee, grabbed my coat, paid for the bill and I was looking forward to the walk home I had.

Little did she know that as she was leaving, Stella noticed Lindsay and told Mac. Then they also paid there bill and went home.


	2. Danny's POV

**A/N **Thanks to eveyone for my reviews, im so glad you like it!

**Disclaimer** I dont own anything, if i did Mac and Stella would be together D

**Is someone catching on?**

**Danny's POV**

4:30pm….4:31pm

Why can't time go any quicker I thought? Waiting to go on a date with Montana was like waiting or a meteor coming to strike me down.

As I had that thought I looked out of the window and saw the ever busy streets of New York, with far away sirens coming closer and closer I was praying that my pager wasn't about to start beeping and interrupt my date with Lindsay. But God was on my side as half an hour later when I called Lindsay to see if I could pick her up early.

"Hey Linds, can I pick you up right now instead of 6:30?"

"Well it's an hour and a half earlier and I just got home half an hour ago, still have to get dressed…"

"Ok…, so is that a yes or a no?"

"For a CSI Messer, you can be pretty clueless, fine, pick me up at 5:30"

"Ok, because I have something else in mind for after supper"

I could hear Lindsay giggling and then she caught her breath and replied

"And what might that be Danny?"

"It's a surprise, you will just have to wait and see"

"Ok then" she said warily

"Bye" "Can't wait to see you" I added

Lindsay started giggling "Me neither, see you later"

As I ended the call I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have a girl like Montana.

Then I went to the bathroom, finished spiking my hair, got dressed, then lay down on my bed so I could watch TV and kill some time before I pick Linds up.

As I pulled up outside Lindsay's apartment I realized I was pretty nervous. I got out and just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened, with Lindsay on the other side.

"Jesus Montana, you nearly scared me to death" I gasped as my heart started slowing down again.

"Sorry" she said with a big grin on her face "I saw you from the window."

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked a little more calmly

"Yep, I forgot to tell you on the phone but today, I saw a Mac and Stella at a restaurant"

"So?" I replied

"They looked a little to close to be friends with 'benefits'"

"Oh ok, now I get it"

"I'll explain at dinner"

When we got to the restaurant, we were lead to our table and we sat down and ordered our drinks and food, when Lindsay started to tell me about Mac and Stella.

"So I was on my walk and I needed something to eat, so when I stopped at a restaurant I saw Mac and Stella, they were holding hands and Mac was looking at her like I've never seen him look at anyone before, even Peyton." She paused to take a breath then continued "Then they both said 'I love you' Then they were saying about using strawberries and champagne later on tonight"

"Wow" was all I could manage after all these years they were finally together.

"Yeah I know, do you think we should tell everyone else?"

I debated on this for a few seconds "No I don't think so see if they can figure it out themselves"

"Ooooh that will be interesting!"

"So…what's my surprise?"

"Well, I thought that wecouldgoiceskating" I mumbled

"What Danny?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating"

"That would be really nice, Danny! I've never been ice skating before."

"Well all the more reason to go then!"

Then I paid for the bill after Lindsay's attempt to pay for her own meal, then we grabbed our coats, and went ice skating, praying that none of us would fall.

A/N Next chapter might be up on Wednesday or Thursday D


	3. Flack's POV

A/N I'm so sorry it took this long, but I have been away lately and had no wireless connection!! I hope you like this chapter, not my favorite. Anyways as always comments are always welcome!

Flack's POV

As I woke up that morning, I thought my head was going to explode. So I took some pills and made my way to the shower to see if that could make me feel any better. And then as I was in the shower, the sound of the pitter patter from the water falling drowned out most of the noise. So when I heard the very faint beeping of my pager, I was surprised. Then just as I was turning the water off, my cell phone started ringing.

"Shit, hold on!" I ran to my bedroom with only a towel on and grabbed the phone, MAC the caller ID read.

"Hey Mac"

"Hi, Don, we got a body, 4920 3rd street, it's a Re-max Building. The officer will fill you in when you get there."

"What, aren't you going to be there?" I asked

"Erm...well...no" He said nervously "I'm going pick Stella up"

"Oh ok, see you there" Then when I hung up, I could have sworn on my life I heard a woman say "What did he say" in a voice that sounded exactly like Stella's. I was definitely beginning to get suspicious.

"Picking her up, my ass" I muttered as I made my way to the wardrobe to get something to wear.

When I arrived at the scene, Mac and Stella still weren't there, not as if I was expecting them to be, then the officer filled me in. One dead body, gunshot wound, no ID, manager said he found him when he came into work. Then Danny and Lindsay arrived and started processing. So I started questioning the manager. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Mac and Stella approaching, Stella whoever, was in a fit of giggles at something Mac had whispered to her. Then I saw them coming my way, so I excused myself from the manager who was on the verge of passing out or and throwing up, or maybe both.

"Hey you guys, where have you been?" I yell in the general direction of Mac and Stella.

"I told you I had to pick Stella up, and she took ages!" Mac replied, and that was the point that Stella has another laughing fit, and caused everyone around us to stop and stare.

" Sorry Flack" Stella mumbled in between giggles that were beginning to sound dangerously close to as if she was choking

"OK so have Danny and Lindsay finished processing?" Asked Stella, now serious.

"Yeh I think so, since you guys weren't here on time…." I take this little pause to glare at Stella who was all innocent and wide eyed "you will have to do pretty much everything at the lab"

"Well I cant because I have some paperwork to do, and Stella if I remember correctly is going to help me right?"

I look at Stella and wait for her answer, but she is looking momentarily confused, then it clicks with her "Ohhhh right! Now I remember we have to go over some case reviews and stuff like that" She says in an unusually high voice.

"OK, but be prepared for the mouthful you will get from Danny and Lindsay later on guys"

"OK were going to go back now, since it looks like Danny and Lindsay are done"

"Alright meet you back at the lab" I say, somewhat depressed and somewhat angry.

'Lucky bastards I think to my self 'they get to fool around and do nothing while we are working our asses off!'

I jump in the car and make my way back to the lab, the traffic is not bad, no accidents or anything like that. I crank up the radio, and enjoy the ride back.

Brass just got an ID of the vic, Patrick McIvor, 28, unemployed. So as I make my way to Mac's office, I hear Stella talking.

"Mac, do you think anyone knows?"

At this I am intrigued, so I sneak along to the door and peep through the key hole to take a look

"I'm not to sure Stel, Lindsay, like you said, had been acting pretty suspicious, and she was at that restaurant that time"

"Yeh and Flack was on our case a bit more than usual today as well."

"Oh well, if they know something, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing really, oh and Mac I need to ask you something"

Then she is whispering something that I can't quite make out, and then as soon as I think that, they are doing that exact thing, making out!! Mac and Stella, who I have both known for only god knows how many years! They are finally together!

Then I hear footsteps coming towards me, I look up and see Hawkes there, staring at me as if I have gone mental.

"What the hell are you doing Flack?"

"Sssshhh! You will never guess what I just found out!! Come look" And I motion him over with a quick gesture of my hand.

A/N The next one will either be up tomorrow or Monday because I am going to my Dad and my step mum's wedding shower this weekend, and will have no time to go on the computer ( But I will see what I can do!


	4. Hawkes POV

A/N I am soooo sorry that this took so long, but I have been really busy with soccer and I just haven't had time, but now I am writing my chapters in advance so I can be more on time ;D

**Hawkes POV**

As he waved me over with his hand, I started getting excited. What could he have found out?

So when I reached his position I squinted my eyes, crouched down and looked through the key hole and HOLY SHIT, Mac and Stella were kissing!

Upon seeing that, I was so surprised that I fell backwards, landing on my ass with a thump that sounded like Andre the Giant falling down. At that point I heard Mac mumbling something that I couldn't make out. Then next thing I know there he is standing in front of me.

"Hawkes, What the HELL are you doing?" Mac yelled. I was so stunned I couldn't answer. So Stella tried to squeeze the story out.

"Flack, care to explain?" She questioned. Flack looked as if he was about to shit himself.

"Well…erm… I was here to give you the…erm… Sid's tox results…"

"Fine, but why is Hawkes here?" Mac asked

"And why are you sitting on your ass?" Added Stella

"Well I came by here, to tell you about the stomach contents of our vic, and that was when Flack over here…he erm… tripped me up! And caused me to fall over!" If looks could kill, I would be dead in an instance, the way Flack was looking at me was so scary, I could have shit myself!

"Well Don, looks as if we are going to have to have a talk about respect for other people and lab etiquette" Said Mac in a very stern voice. If the look I got early was bad, this would have pulled me out from my grave and brought me back to life, just so he could kill me again.

"Fine" Said Flack, in a very reluctant manner.

"Hawkes, I have a question for you" Quizzed Stella "Why are you still sitting on your ass?" That must have brought bliss to Flack, because the stifled laugh that came in his direction sounded exactly like Flack, and im sure it wasn't Mac, who gave yet another glare at Flack.

Next, I got off the floor, look apologetically at Mac and Stella, and begin to walk off.

But of course, nothing ever goes as planned, does it?

"Hold up there Sheldon" Stella commands. So I turn on my heel to face her

"Whats up?"

"Stomach contents…remember?"

"Oh right!! The vic had hot-dogs, pretzels, chips, and a large intake of Cola in his system"

"Football game maybe, or baseball?"

"Most likely"

"Ok I will look into it, thanks Hawkes" She replies dismissively

I quickly turn the corner and start running down the hallway, so they cant call me back. Being my clumsy self (not really a good thing to say when you're a coroner) I ran straight into Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey you guys! You will never guess what I just saw!"

"What?"

"Mac and Stella, kissing!"

"Oh my God! I told you danny!"

"Told him what?"

"That they were together, I saw them at a restaurant and they were all lovey-dovey"

"Wow, Mac and Stella together that is so strange" I still can't believe it!

"Yeah, no kidding! Now we have to figure out how to get them to tell us"

"I feel like Flack now trying to figure out how to get a suspect to confess!" I added a little laugh to give it more emphasis, but both Danny and Lindsay remained straight faced.

"Oh whatever!" I said and walked off.

A/N I'm hoping to put the next chapter up on Sunday or Monday! Sorry about the delay!


	5. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, all character are property of CBS**

**_A/N: _I am soo sorry you guys about the wait but my computer freakily deleted just my Fanfic files with my chapters on, i was very upset! More A/N at the bottom - Enjoy!**

The decision

The break room, usually a calm and relaxing place, but today it was the complete opposite.

Flack was talking to Hawkes, who wasn't really listening and trying to talk to Danny, who was trying to get Lindsay's attention, but she was just sitting there…bored.

"You guys! If you don't shut the hell up I will hit you all, and that is not an idle threat!" Lindsay yelled. All the guys stopped talking instantly.

"Oh my god! You all actually have the capability to stop talking!" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Montana" Drawled Danny

"Well someone has to be level-headed here. Okay so all of you know about Mac and Stella, do you have any ideas?"

"Welllllll we could lock them in a closet together" Mused Flack

"That is not going to work Don! And plus it could get us fired, well not me but you anyway"

"Thanks for the encouragement Linds" He said sulkily.

"I have an idea, what if we both set them up on dates with friends of ours and see how they act, and then our friends could just tell us what they did"

"Hawkes you are insanely genius! My friend Jenny is single, and Danny, what about your friend Matt, that would work, go call him Danny"

"Now… I mean he is probably at work…"

"Danny…Do it now" Threatened Lindsay

"Okay okay, don't have a cow"

"Have a cow, that's a good one Danny, where did you come up with that?" Asked Flack, but the Lindsay glared at Danny and he just walked out the door to go call his friend.

--

The next day everyone minus Mac and Stella were in the break room once more. But this time it wasn't as rowdy, Lindsay declared that she and Danny had asked their friends to go out with Mac and Stella now they just had to convince the two supervisors. Just as Lindsay was wondering how to do this Stella herself walked into the break room.

"Hey Stel, how are you, nice day outside don't you think, I hope it doesn't start raining like yesterday, so how is your case going so far good, I hope" Said Danny in one big nervous jumble. Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Lindsay were looking at him as if he had gone mental.

" 1. Danny if you have a drug addiction you can come and talk to me you know" She paused to smirk just so her statement would have a little more emphasis "And 2. I understood absolutely none of that" Then as if right on cue Lindsay burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and looked as if she was dying, and Hawes being Hawkes thought she was choking and was about to give her the Heimlich maneuver.

"Hawkes its okay, I'm not dying, I'm just laughing at what Stella said to Danny" Then she started laughing again and Danny started pouting and was mumbling something not audible. Lindsay finally gathered herself enough to start talking again.

"So Stella, Danny has a friend called Matt and he is interested in taking you out of Friday night at that place called A Taste Of Italy, it's a lovely place, great to get to know people" Lindsay said on purpose.

"Oh...well im kind of erm busy on Friday"

"Well what else will you be doing except working an extra shift? You may as well go you have nothing to lose, do you?" Lindsay asked seriously, but in the back of her mind she was giggling uncontrollably…again.

"And also he is a firefighter and pretty damn sexy" Upon hearing his girlfriend calling one of his friends sexy Danny's ears pricked up and now he started looking jealous as well as sulking.

"Well no I don't really have anything to lose I guess, ill just cancel my dinner plans with Mac" She declared rather glumly.

"Oh well don't worry about Mac because my friend Jenny wants to get to know some people so I suggested Mac, do you think he will go with it?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't know if he is really ready yet after breaking up with Peyton"

"Bullshit" Whispered Flack to Danny then Hawkes they both agreed and went back to looking like old ladies having an interesting discussion about the weather or something equally as boring that old ladies do.

"Well we can ask him right now, why not? Hawkes, you have your pager? Can you ask Mac to come to the break room please, thanks"

"Sure Lindsay" He replied as he was pressing all the buttons on the small device "He should be on his way"

"Thanks Hawkes"

A couple of minutes past, which included Lindsay sternly telling Danny to stop sulking and that it was only a joke, and Stella wasn't serious, and that his friend was sexy but no where near as sexy as him. Then he seemed to brighten up but only after a bit more convincing and Lindsay whispering something very mischievous sounding into his ear. Finally Mac appeared and Lindsay sprung her idea on him.

"That is what you paged me for, to tell me your friend wants to go on a date with me..."

"Well yeah I guess, so what do you think?"

"Sure if Stella is okay with cancelling our plans, then fine"

"Oh don't worry about me Mac I apparently have a date too…with a firefighter, who according to Lindsay is pretty sexy" Then Stella raised her eyebrows in a teasing way at Mac who looked as if he just shit his pants.

"A firefighter…hmm…sounds interesting, hope you have fun Stel, now I have to get back to work like a normal person instead on sitting on my butt talking about firefighters and paging someone when it isn't necessary" Then he looked around the room to make sure everyone had got the point. Then walked he walked out the door, but over his shoulder he mentioned something about they should be doing work instead of sitting on their asses.

--

So Friday came and Stella was getting ready for her date, the same thing Mac was getting ready for his but was having a hard time doing so when Lindsay kept calling to make sure he had Jenny's address right. He had decided that he would take her to A Taste of Italy the same place that he and Stella went a few weeks ago. So he arrived at her house, at exactly the same time that Matt arrived at Stella's.

--

The ride to the restaurant was awkward for both of them, they didn't have a lot in common and both Mac and Stella felt strange dating someone when they loved someone else, even if the person knew about it. Jenny was a flight stewardess, and had been for two years. Matt obviously had a much different profession, he had been a firefighter for five years now, and recently got a promotion.

Mac and Jenny got to the restaurant first since Stella lived farther away. They ordered calamari as starters and Jenny had an apple martini. When Stella and Matt arrived, they ordered garlic toast and Matt asked for some coffee but Stella had a Strawberry Daiquiri instead. Mac excused himself to go to the bathroom at the same time Stella excused herself. They walked to the bathrooms from opposite sides of the restaurant but met up at the doors.

"Oh hi Stella"

"Hey Mac" They both resisted the urge to kiss each other right there but bit there lip as they held that thought… well until later at least.

**_A/N: _I really am sorry about the wait! I hope you liked the chapter, i found it harder because it was in third person and i liked in person better, which way of writing did you think was better? I have ideas about the next chapter i dont know whether to have a angst angle to it or not, send me a message if you have ideas. But anyway today i booked tickets to go see Hedley with my friend on Oct. 14!! I am sooo excited! This is my fourth concert, but this time no adults woo! And they have no seats on the floor, where are tickets are so the earlier we get there the closer we are to the stage! :O i might actually be able touch Jacob if he does one of those reach out the hand things everyone does when there in performing! Well i am going to shut my mouth now and sleep because its like 3:30am and i am shit ass tired. Next chapter should be up soon, depends if i get any ideas )**


End file.
